1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed technology relates to an electronic readout circuit and a method for measuring a capacitance value of a capacitive microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) sensor, and also to an electronic device comprising such a readout circuit.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Readout circuits for accelerometers and strain sensors, based on capacitive comb finger MEMS devices are in high demand for applications such as automotive, gaming and monitoring the structural integrity of constructions. All known state-of-the-art readout schemes are based on some kind of modulation-demodulation principle, and make some trade-off between power consumption, resolution, gain, bandwidth, noise and amount of motion artifacts. This is a field of intensive research for many years already.
US20080122453 describes a radiation sensor array using two actuator voltages to measure a sensing capacitor. A disadvantage of this architecture is that it does not allow a flexible trade-off between gain, bandwidth and noise.